Mommy and Daddy's Helpers
by Orton-good-kisses
Summary: After two years,things seem to be settled down in the Orton household or so it seems.New Problems are on the horizon that nobody in the family could ever suspect.Can the family withstand a new set of problems.
1. Two Years Pass

So this is my second story. For all new readers please be sure to read my first story, Daddy's Little Helper, it will bring you up to speed for this one. For readers that have been with me, Welcome to my second story and thanks for taking a chance on me again. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first, and who knows maybe there's a third story. Well here we go:

**2 Years Later**

Ok first I want to bring everybody up to speed with our family after two years. Well Randy is back wrestling with the WWE. Legacy has since been disbanded and Randy is now in a program with John Cena. Ted and Cody are still around even though their singles wrestlers now. Auden left her job as the Make-up artist to stay home with the kids, tough job keeping up with an eight-year-old and two-year-old. Little Zoey is thriving in her home schooling. She does school with a few other kids on their street and there's a lady with a teaching license who does it. She's one of the smarter ones among her third grade peers. Other than home schooling she is getting started in karate and taking a cooking class for kids on the side. Well little Blaise spends in days between Caillou and Diego. When not watching TV, he's following Zoey or Randy around, or off doing his own thing.

Enough of that, let's get to it:

"Well Ms. Orton everything seems to be perfect and right on schedule. You can count on this one being bigger than your first" Dr. Shoo explained to his patient.

Auden stared at the figure on the screen. She wanted a natural birth with this one but if he or she was too big, she may have to opt for the c-section again. She sat up as the Doctor handed her a cloth to wipe the substance off her belly.

"Thank you Dr. Shoo, well this kind of changes plans".

"Well we have to do what's right for the baby, if he or she is too big, it will be hard for it to get through the birth canal".

"C-section it is then".

"Ok. I'll call you with the date of your next appointment, until then be sure to be eating well and getting plenty of rest".

"Right, thanks again Dr. Shoo".

Auden slid off the table with her purse. Her hopes for a natural birth dashed.

Randy was getting annoyed with the insistent knocking on his hotel door. If it was Ted and Cod, he'd RKO their asses right on the spot. He crossed the room wearing nothing but his jeans and opened the door. Oh great. Maryse.

"Randy".

"What do you want?" Randy said cutting straight to the point.

"Isn't it obvious my love" She said running her finger down his bare chest.

"Don't touch me. I've told you I'm happily married. That means for you not a chance in hell".

"You don't really love her Randy".

"Yes I do, bye".

"Wait, come with me to get something to eat before the show tonight" Maryse said.

"I don't eat before I wrestle and I'm not interested in your company".

"I like a man that plays hard to get".

"You know I don't mind RKO'ing women right?".

"Ok. One day Randy you'll wake up and realize what your missing" Maryse said motioning down her body.

"What would I be missing, a hospital check-up for stds, I don't think so. Get the hell away from me and stay away" Randy said then slammed the door in her face.

Bitches can't take no for an answer.

"18, 19,20.…ready or not here I come!" Zoey shouted.

The kids were currently on break from their studies and were outside playing hide and go seek. Zoey smirked, of course she wasn't supposed to peek but in this case it worked in her favor. Trevor Francis here I come. She knew exactly where he liked to hide.

Zoey creeped around the side of the house and crawled underneath the porch of the house. Bingo, there sat Trevor with wide eyes. He started to dart out the other side but Zoey stopped him.

"Wait Trevor, if you kiss me I won't make you it".

"No way".

"But you don't want to be the boy who gets tagged by a girl" Zoey taunted.

Trevor looked at her. Not that Zoey wasn't cute to him, he just didn't like the idea of kissing. But then again, he didn't want to be known as the boy who got caught by a girl. What the heck, just a kiss.

"Fine".

Zoey grinned and scooted closer. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Trevor hesitated for like a second and then closed his eyes and quickly kissed her lips.

"Trevor Francis and Zoey Orton!".

They both jumped and turned to see Mrs. Roberts peering under the porch at them with the other kids beside her. Some staring in awe and other's giggling.

"You two get out from under there right now. I won't condone this kind of behavior".

Zoey slid out from under the porch ahead of Trevor. While she didn't plan on getting caught at least she got kissed by Trevor Francis.

Reviews Please


	2. Back again

"I really don't believe you Zoe" Auden said as she opened the door to their home.

"It's simple really, I wanted a kiss and I went after what I wanted".

"Zoey, that's not behavior for an 8-year-old".

"Mom, your old, you don't understand young love" Zoey said as she hung her backpack on the hook by the door.

"Old! I'm only twenty-seven missy".

They were interrupted by the pitter patter of small feet hitting the floor. That's when they saw the little ball of energy running towards them with a big grin on his small face.

"Hi Blaise (pronounced Blaze) mama missed you" Auden exclaimed as she stooped to his level for a hug and kiss.

Well she wasn't exactly who he was excited to see at the moment as he ran pass her and attached himself to Zoey's legs.

"Oey!".

"Hi baby" Zoey greeted as she kissed his little face.

Auden just stared at their reunion, she was his mommy and he couldn't even stop to give her a kiss. She started noticing this strange behavior after she started telling Blaise about the baby inside her, then he started attaching himself to Zoey more. She didn't know why it bothered her but it did sort of hurt her feelings.

"Blaise don't I get a kiss?" Auden asked.

"No, kiss for oey".

Auden looked crestfallen.

"Don't worry mom, its just a phase, he loves you" Zoey said taking Blaise's hand." Come on Blaise let's get a snack and you can tell me all about your day".

Auden watched as they made their way toward the kitchen.

"Hopefully you won't abandon your mommy" She said as she rubbed her six month old belly.

Elaine peeked her head from around the corner then and smiled at her daughter-in-law.

"So how was the appointment?".

"Everything is right on schedule but the doctor thinks this baby will be too big for natural birth. I may have to go the c-section route again".

"Aw sorry sweetie".

"Yeah. So how was Blaise?".

"Like most two-year-olds, very active. But he was no trouble at all".

"You wouldn't tell me other wise".

"Nope" Elaine said smiling." Well I'll be going, Bob has an appointment himself and I'm going with him. So I'll talk to you later".

"Ok. Bye Elaine and thanks again".

Auden made sure she got to her car safely and closed the door afterwards. Then she walked back to the kitchen and stumbled upon a food trade.

"I'll trade you an animal cracker for your apple slice" Zoey said.

"K"Blaise answered as he passed his apple slice to his sister.

Zoey passed him the animal cracker and bit into the apple slice.

"You two are something else. So what's for dinner tonight?" She asked as she opened the fridge.

"Pizza"Zoey replied.

"Yeah" Blaise agreed.

"Sold by an unanimous vote"Auden said as she closed the fridge.

Randy went back to his hotel room after the show that night aching. He'd grabbed a quick bite with Ted and Cody and made his way up to his room. His plans were a quick call home and then bed. He changed to his bed clothes and then picked up his cell to call home.

"Hi these sexy"The voice answered on the other end.

"Hi babe, how are you?"He asked.

"I'm well considering my condition".

"How's the baby?".

"Big. Too big to probably be birthed naturally. We'll have to go with a c-section again".

"Aww, maybe next time".

"Are you suggesting wanting another kid after this one?"Auden asked with a smile.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm having them with you. I love my kids, they make up for all the bullshit I go through".

"How sweet, they think the world of their daddy".

"They should"He said with a smirk." Well listen I'm tired babe, I'm going to go head and get some sleep, I'll call you tomorrow".

"Ok baby, I love you so much".

"I love you more. Goodnight".

"Night".

He put his cell phone down and turned off the light. He stretched across his warm bed and instantly fell asleep. Two hours later he awoke again to use the bathroom when he felt something against his back. Startled he jumped up scaring the other bed occupant and turned on the lamp. Maryse.

"What the fuck are you doing in my fucking room, let alone my bed" He yelled.

"Thought you could use some company"Maryse replied as she pulled the covers around her barely clothed body.

"Who the fuck gave you the key to my room?".

"The guy downstairs at the desk, I told him I was your wife".

Randy could see red then, he walked around the bed and yanked her out the bed by her arm roughly.

"Where's the key?"He demanded.

Maryse pointed to the key sitting on the dresser. Randy walked over and snatched it up, pulling her along. He opened the door to his room.

"You go the fuck back to your room, and don't ever come near me again"He seethed as he pushed her roughly down the hall.

He went to the elevator and took it down to the lobby. Spotting the guy behind the desk, Randy walked around the desk and got in his face.

"What the hell do you mean giving that bimbo a key to my room, she's not my fucking wife"He yelled throwing the key down.

"Sorry , I mistook what the lady said for the truth, I'm really sorry".

Before he knew what he was doing, Randy leaped up and RKO'd the guy to the floor.

"You think about that the next time you decide to give someone a key to my room without consent"He spat.

That's when Randy came out of it. He looked at the guy on the floor unconscious and the little crowd of people who were standing around, all eyes on him. Shit. Not again, it can't be coming back. He'd been off the pills way before he even got Zoey. It was not pretty to be having these bouts of rage happening again. He had a family to protect, these "rage" fits could destroy it.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, he had to get control of it even if it meant getting back on the pills.

He looked at the crowd.

"Well somebody get some damn help"He barked.

Uh oh! Problem number one exposed. What's Randy to do? Reviews Please.


	3. Creepy and Creepier

"Ok so try to have a better day today Zoey, no kissing other kids" Auden said went she stopped in front of Ms. Robert's house.

"Oh you don't have to worry about other kids, I don't like other kids"Zoey said smiling." Just Trevor".

"Zoey".

Zoey giggled and got out of the car and closed the door.

"I'm joking, no I won't kiss Trevor unless he kisses me then it doesn't count as me kissing him".

"Zoey!".

"Ok ok, no kissing"Zoey leaned in and kissed Auden's cheek." I love you, Bye Blaise".

Blaise smiled and blew her a kiss. Zoey blew him a kiss in return and then ran around the truck and up to the front door. She knocked and waited for to answer.

"Don't forget to apologize"Auden yelled from the car.

"Yeah, Yeah".

Ms. Roberts opened the door and Zoey skipped inside. Ms. Roberts waved at Auden and closed the door.

"Ms. Roberts I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday and it won't happen again".

"It's ok Zoey, I'm over it, let's just have a better day today".

"Ok"Zoey said and hugged her.

She went into the school room which was Ms. Roberts dining room that she used for school. Zoey immediately went over to her friends Brooke and Cassie.

"Hi guys" Zoey greeted as she sat in her chair.

"Hi Trevor's girlfriend" Brooke teased.

"I'm not his girlfriend, not yet anyway".

"You gonna kiss him again?" asked Cassie.

"No, my mom didn't like it".

Zoey looked across the table at Trevor who was engaged in conversation with his friend Braxton. He briefly looked her way and Zoey smiled. Trevor turned away quickly.

"Ok good morning kids, we're going to go ahead and get started. First, everyone pass in their homework" Ms. Roberts directed.

Zoey got out her finished homework quickly. It was then that she noticed the bruise on Cassie's neck as she looked through her folder for her homework.

"What happened to your neck Cassie?" Zoey asked.

"My neck? Oh…um…I was fighting with my brother, he's really rough" Cassie answered as she pulled out her homework.

Zoey frowned, just a week ago Cassie came to school with a black eye and she said she ran into a wall.

"Your family must be really rough" Brooke said.

"Yeah"Cassie said looking down.

"Dude I can't believe you did that to that guy, I wish I had been there with a camera, that would have been major youtube views" Cody laughed.

"Will you shut up"Randy demanded.

"Hey be nice, you should be thanking Ted and I for bailing you out".

"True" Ted said.

"Listen you two, I don't want to breathe a word of this to anyone, clear?".

"Too late man, everybody knows including Vince"Cody replied.

"Fuck!".

"I hope you have more to say when you go in front of Vince"Ted pointed out.

"And speaking of Vince"Cody said looking ahead.

All three looked up and saw Vince standing in the lobby of the hotel, he did not look happy. It became even more apparent when he saw them approaching.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I need a word with Randy alone" He said in seriousness.

Cody and Ted nodded and headed for the elevator. Randy felt like a kid being caught by the Principle. Hopefully his little rage incident didn't cost him his spot in the company.

Auden arrived back home with Blaise in tow. They walked in the house and Blaise immediately ran for the TV where Barney was on. Auden decided to spend the morning cleaning up a little, nothing too strenuous that would effect the baby. She started off mopping the kitchen floor and was getting around to dusting the furniture in the living room when the doorbell rang. She walked to the door and peeped out the people hole. A man.

"Hi, can I help you?" Auden asked opening the door.

"Hello there ma'm, I'm new to the area and I'm just going around and meeting my new neighborhoods. The name's Royston"He said extending his hand and flashing a winning smile.

"Auden"She replied.

Judging by his southern accent, he must be from someplace like Alabama or Texas.

"That's a pretty name for such a pretty woman".

"Thank you".

"You married ma'm?".

Well that's a forward question.

"Yes I am, happily married".

"Well that's too bad, I was gonna say maybe you could take me around town and show me around".

"Yes maybe another time, I don't want to be rude but I'm in the middle of something, can we talk some other time?".

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it. Nice meeting you Ms. Auden"He said tipping his hat and winking.

Auden closed the door and put the lock on. That guy was super friendly and it gave her the creeps. She'd have to keep an eye out for him, something about him didn't seem right no matter how handsome he was.

Well what's going on with Zoey's little friend Cassie? And what's up with this Royston guy? And the discussion between Vince and Randy. Reviews Please.


	4. Problems Problems Everywhere

Randy found himself sitting in seclusion with Vince out back of the hotel where no one was.

"Look I don't have as serious as a problem as you think" Randy said trying to defend himself.

"Randy you RKO'd a guy".

"Ok. I feel bad but the bastard deserved it".

"As owner of this company I can not allow that kind of behavior from you, a top guy. It's very inexcusable behavior. Do you need time off?"Vince asked.

"No, I am perfectly fine".

"I think a dose of anger counseling will do you some good-".

He was cut off by Randy getting in his face.

"Did you hear me? I said I am fine. I'm not going to a damn shrink to talk to a person that doesn't know shit about me".

"If you don't calm down and step away from me, I will suspend you. Take your pick".

Randy stared him down. It wasn't worth it, he was doing good in his job and didn't need to lose it because of his temper problem returning. He took a deep breath and took a couple steps back.

"Good, since you don't want the counseling then tell me what you have planned to do"Vince demanded.

"I'll talk to my doctor, he'll have a solution".

"Does this solution come in the form of pills?".

Randy gritted his teeth, he knew what Vince was thinking. Pills equal addiction which equals poor performance in the ring which also results in him loosing money. If there's one thing Vince won't tolerate its loss of money. Randy was on the medication before and was able to get off just like that. Vince didn't even know and the other guys either. They all just assumed Randy's behavior and attitude approved out of no where. Oh how they were wrong.

"Look, I won't become addicted if that's what your thinking".

"How can you be so sure?".

"I just know ok"Randy snapped.

"Whatever, whatever it is you decide to do, it better not fuck with my business. And I better not hear about another incident like that one again. I better be clear. This discussion is over".

With that said Vince walked back into the hotel leaving Randy standing alone.

It was after School, and Zoey, Brooke, and Cassie were sitting on the steps waiting for their rides.

"When's your daddy coming home Zoey?" Brooke asked.

Zoey rolled her eyes, Brooke had the biggest crush on Randy. Zoey didn't understand what the big deal was, he was just her daddy. But she guess she could understand a little after all she had a big crush on Ted.

"Tomorrow".

"Then can I come stay at your house this weekend?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"I guess".

"Will you be able to come Cassie?".

"I might"Cassie said as she watched her mom's car pull around.

Cassie's mom smiled and waved and the girls did the same.

"See you tomorrow"Cassie said.

"Bye Cassie".

"Bye".

Cassie got into her mother's car. Her mother pulled away from the house and looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"How come you didn't clean your room this morning like I asked you?" She asked.

"I was going to but you were in such a rush this morning".

"Oh so its my fault?" Patricia asked getting angry.

"No".

"No what?".

"No ma'm".

"You have an excuse for everything, don't know why I had you".

Cassie turned her face to the window as her eyes began to water.

"You know what happens to little girl's that don't listen right?" Patricia asked.

Cassie wiped at her tears. She wondered what would be the weapon of choice tonight. The iron, an extension cord, or maybe her fist. Her body hurt just thinking about it.

A pair of eyes watched through the bushes as Auden entered the house with Zoey and Blaise in tow. Royston smiled, she had no way of knowing that he watched her from afar. Such a fine looking lady. She would be good for his business, imagine all the money he would get from all the guy's wanting to spend the night with her. He salivated at the mouth just thinking about it. He'd have to find a way to get rid of the husband and kids. Oh she is pregnant again, maybe he could find some way for her to lose it and make it look like an accident. A guy wouldn't want to sleep with a woman who was already pregnant.

He stepped out of the bushes by the road and continued on down the street towards his "house". He'd have to come up with some plan.

Reviews Please.


	5. Twisted Lives

"There he is! Look Blaise, daddy!"Zoey exclaimed as she pushed his stroller through the busy air port.

"Daddy!" Blaise said as he clapped his hands.

Zoey pushed ahead of Auden in a hurry to get to her father.

"Zoey slow down, please don't run into anybody with the stroller" Auden called after her.

Randy saw his family approaching and he smiled. They looked a little different since he last saw them which was only four days ago.

"Hi guys" Randy greeted as Zoey hugged his waist.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Blaise said with his arms raised, in an effort to be picked up.

"Hi buddy"Randy said as he picked him up." You look like a sheep dog".

Which was true, Blaise's hair was so long now it was falling into his face.

"Hi babe" Auden said pecking him on the lips.

"Hey, why didn't you get his haircut?".

"I prefer to have his daddy do it instead of some barber".

"Good answer"He said as he drew her into another kiss.

Zoey rolled her eyes, they always do this.

"Break it up, you don't need an audience"Zoey said looking around.

"I want to take you to dinner tomorrow night beautiful" Randy said after he broke the kiss.

"Oh really, what's the occasion?".

"Oh no occasion except that you're the best wife in the world and the best mother in the world and I love you".

"Gag city!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Hush kid" Randy said.

"That's sweet. I guess I'll give your Parent's a call to baby-sit" Auden said.

"No, we'll give them a break. I have some babysitters in mind" Randy said.

"Do I know them?".

"We all know them".

Royston looked up when he heard the discreet knock on his front door. The knock signaling there was a paying customer on the other side. He got up rubbing his hands together, money coming his way. He opened the door and a guy stepped inside.

"Royston" The guy questioned.

"That would be me. You Larry?".

"Sure am. You were recommended to me by a friend".

"I got some of the best women to give you the best time in your life".

"Good. So how does this place work?".

"First, you pick your woman. There's Tricia, Laura, Morgan, and April".

"I'll go with Morgan".

"Good choice. For her services its three hundred up front" Royston said holding out his hand.

Larry fished in his pocket and pulled out the rolled up dollar bills. Royston took it and counted before nodding at the guy.

"Great, follow me".

Royston led him upstairs to the second floor where all the bedrooms plus his own were. He led him down to the end of the hall and to the bedroom on the left. He pushed open the door. There was a young woman curled up in a ball fast asleep on the bed, wearing nothing but a night gown. Royston walked over and roughly shook her awake.

"Wake your ass up, I got a paying customer here, get to work" Royston said harshly.

He turned to Larry and winked before leaving the room.

"Let me know when your done with her".

"Ok little lady, all down, be careful next time riding your bike on a steep hill" The Doctor told Cassie as he finished up putting a cast on her arm.

"I will" Cassie said with a faint smile on her face.

"I'm sure she's learned her lesson" Patricia said putting her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"I would think so. Make sure not to be doing any lifting or other strenuous activity with that arm right now Cassie".

"Yes sir".

They walked out of the doctor's office. Cassie held her arm close to her body. Her broken arm didn't have anything to do with her falling off her bike. It had everything to do with what happens when mommy gets mad. Cassie wondered how much more she could take from this evil woman.

"If you would have listened to mommy, these things wouldn't happen now would they?' Patricia asked her daughter.

"…".

"I can't hear you".

"No ma'm. If I was a good girl accidents wouldn't happen" Cassie said as she held back tears.

"Hey Eve" Maryse greeted as she sat down next to her on the plane.

"What do you want Maryse?".

"Just a tiny favor".

"What?".

"I need you to help me get Randy away from his wife"Maryse said.

"No fucking way. I don't mess with Randy. You heard what he did to that Hotel guy, brutal".

"That doesn't scare me".

"It does me. Your on your own" Eve said going back to her magazine.

"Ok look Eve. I know about the situation between you and John Cena, I kept your secret. I could always tell Mickie her boyfriend and her best friend are screwing each other behind her back" Maryse threatened with a smirk.

"You wouldn't".

"Want to bet girlie".

Eve knew Maryse well, she damn sure would do it, and enjoy doing it too.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?".

Find out soon. Reviews Please.


	6. Who the Hell are You?

_Sorry Readers for the long wait for the next Chapter, my semester got really busy towards the end, but now its over and I have more time to write. _

"Randy hurry up, you said reservations for 7:00" Auden called up the staircase to her husband.

"All right, I'm coming, give me a minute" He called down.

Auden rolled her eyes, its normal for women to take a long time getting ready, but men not so much. And where was the so-called babysitter Randy promised. By this rate they won't make their reservations at the restaurant. The doorbell rang interrupting her thoughts; this better be the babysitter. She opened the door and frowned.

"What's up Auden" Cody greeted as he walked into the house followed by Ted.

"Cody, Ted, what are you guys doing here?" Auden questioned.

"We're the babysitters" Ted answered.

"Damn, its about time" Randy said coming down the stairs.

Auden couldn't believe this.

"Randy can I see you in the kitchen please".

"Sure thing".

They walked off leaving Cody and Ted standing in the foyer.

"Randy, did you forget what happened the last time they babysat, because I didn't" Auden said the moment they were in the kitchen." I'm not about to be cleaning food off the walls again".

"Trust me babe, they've got their act together, they'll be cleaning this time. Besides do you want dinner with me tonight or not" Randy said dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

"Fine" Auden said sighing." Your lucky I love you".

They walked out of the kitchen into the den where Cody and Ted had joined Zoey and Blaise in watching TV.

"All right, we're leaving, you all behave yourselves and hopefully I won't have to kick anybody's ass" Randy said the last of the statement directed at Cody and Ted.

"You kids, go ahead, we got everything covered here. Don't do anything I wouldn't" Cody said from the couch.

"Shut up Cody"Randy said.

"Bye Zoey and Blaise" Auden said.

"Bye" Zoey said not turning away from her program.

Randy and Auden left and Zoey got to her feet and went over to Cody.

"On your knees servant" Zoey demanded.

"Come on Zoey didn't I do this for you last time, why not Ted".

"Do I hear whining. I don't want Ted to do it, I want you" Zoey replied." On your hands and knees".

Ted smirked as Cody got on his hands and knees. Zoey got on his back like he was a horse.

"Ok take me for a ride through the country side".

Which meant through all the rooms of the downstairs level.

Randy pulled out the chair for Auden to take a seat.

"This is wonderful Randy" Auden said sitting and taking a look around.

"I was going for a more grownup atmosphere" Randy replied taking his seat.

"This is a lot of steps up from Chuckie E Cheeses".

The waitress approached their table and sat down their menus.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte, I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?".

"How about the best wine you have?" Randy said.

The Waitress nodded and left.

"Randy are you going to be ok with Wine?' Auden asked.

"Sure, they probably don't serve the hard stuff in a place like this anyway".

The Waitress returned with their wine glasses and bottle of wine.

"Hey Waitress! I asked for a refill, can you hear?" A guy yelled from a couple tables away.

"I'm coming sir" Charlotte said.

She filled their wine glasses and excused herself.

"That was pretty rude of him" Auden said picking up her menu.

"Just ignore him babe, don't let him ruin our night" Randy advised."So what is my beautiful wife ordering?".

"Charlotte! Can we get some desert!" The guy called causing the people at his table to crack up.

Charlotte came over to their table her cheeks flushed red. Poor girl, she looked no older than a high school student.

"It's just immature" Auden commented.

"Focus babe" Randy said.

"I think I'll get the filet mignon" Auden decided.

"I think I'll go for a steak and salad".

"Hey Charlotte! Can I have yo number, can I have it?".

"Why don't they just throw them out, this is a classy restaurant" Auden said.

"I don't know babe".

Charlotte arrived back at their table ready to take their order.

"Sorry you have to deal with that" Auden said.

"It's ok, I've had worse".

"Does not matter, you shouldn't let those jackasses treat you like that" Randy said.

"It's not much I can do, they've ignored my request to stop" Charlotte said

"Hey Charlotte! You want to come back to my place after work. You can waitress me" The guy said laughing.

Charlotte's cheeks burned, she was not that type of girl. Randy had had enough though, despite his efforts to ignore it. He turned towards the table of college students.

"Hey dumbass, why don't you leave her alone" Randy said.

"Randy don't start" Auden begged.

"Hey guys look, its Randy Orton, the legend killer. Aren't you supposed to be locked up for assaulting a hotel worker".

"I got out, it really doesn't concern you. Why don't you shut up and let people enjoy their meals".

"Mind your business legend killer, be glad I'm not preying on your wife and her sexy ass".

"What!" Randy yelled and getting out of his chair.

Auden buried her face in her hands. Maybe they should have went to another restaurant, one a lot quieter with less people. She hoped Randy wouldn't do anything too drastic; once he got riled up it was hard to stop him.

"Randy stop" Auden said standing up as well." let's just leave".

"What the fuck you say about my wife" Randy demanded walking towards their table.

Randy knew he probably should quit when it came to his temper but this guy was really pissing him off.

"Your wife has a sweet ass, I wouldn't banging that".

That was it. Randy grabbed the guy out of his chair by his shirt collar and threw him into a empty table nearby.

"Randy!" Auden screamed.

It was too late, Randy had lost it and people were staring wide eyed, well some were running towards the exit. What a great evening it was turning out to be.

Randy picked the guy up by his collar and punched him in the face.

"Want to say that shit again about my wife" Randy said as he kicked him in the side next.

"Stop this" Another waiter came running over with two more waiters."Get out of this restaurant.".

Auden shook her head as tears came to her eyes. She walked out of the restaurant quickly. She got outside and dried to dab her eyes dry.

"Auden".

Auden turned to Find Royston standing there with concern in his eyes. Just what Auden needed, Mr. Creepy coming to her rescue.

"Are you ok darling" He said approaching her.

"I'm fine" Auden sniffled.

"You don't look fine, you look like you need a hug" Royston opened his arms.

"No that's ok" Auden said backing away from him.

Royston stepped forward and took her in his arms, enveloping her in a hug.

"See, doesn't that feel better".

Auden wasn't able to answer because Randy came out of the restaurant then. He saw Royston with his arms around his wife.

"Who the hell are you!".

Reviews Please.

**Also I have a blog page started with the characters on there. If you go on my homepage, you will fine the link to the blog there.**


	7. Unwanted Pain

"Get your arms from around my wife" Randy demanded.

Auden pushed away from Royston and got between him and Randy. The last thing she wanted was for them to get into it right here on the street.

"Randy calm down. Royston is just our new neighbor" Auden explained.

"So that give him a pass to hug you like he was hugging you?".

"It was a just a friendly hug".

"Didn't look like it from where I'm standing".

"Hey buddy, cut her some slack" Royston spoke up then.

Randy's eyes cut to him. Did this bastard just try to blow this scene off?

"Was anybody talking to you?" Randy questioned.

"No, but if you stop all your bullshit ranting, you would notice that your wife was crying and I was just comforting her".

"I don't need you to comfort her. I can do that".

"But you weren't".

Randy stepped forward, this guy didn't know him very well. He could easily floor this guy in one punch.

"Mind your fucking business and leave ours alone. Leave my wife alone or you will regret it" Randy said evenly before grabbing Auden's hand in his walking down the block quickly.

"Geez Randy, lighten up. Your gonna rip my hand off" Auden complained.

"My bad" Randy said loosening his grip." The nerve of that jackass".

"He was just trying to help".

"So your taking his side" Randy said as he stopped in mid-walk.

"I'm not on any side. I'm just trying to diffuse the situation. Gosh, a heck of a night this turned out to be" Auden walked and stopped at their car.

"I know another place we can go have a meal, a much quieter place" Randy suggested.

"I don't feel like eating anymore. Let's just go home and forget about it"Auden said crossing her arms.

"No I said I'm taking you out tonight and I'm doing just that" Randy argued as he opened her door.

"Look Randy…".

She was stopped in mid-sentence when Randy covered her mouth with his. Auden melted into the kiss. Randy pulled away shortly there after.

"Look babe, I'm sorry. I know this isn't what we had planned but I want to make it up to you. Please let me do that. I apologize for my actions" Randy said then kissed both her knuckles.

As always Auden relented and they ended up going to a nice quiet restaurant across town.

"Cassie come out come out where ever you are" Patricia sung as she searched her daughters room for her.

Cassie buried herself down in the back of her closet, trying not to make a sound. Mommy was mad again and it was because of her. She was going to suffer once again. She knew she should of did a better job in scrubbing the bathroom floor. Stupid Cassie, you don't do anything right.

"Cassie, you little bitch. When I find you there will be hell to pay" Patricia said searching under the bed.

Quiet sobs shook Cassie's small body as she buried her face in her knees. She didn't care whether she lived or died anymore, she just wanted it to end. Suddenly the closet door burst open and the bedroom light streamed in. Cassie looked up into angry eyes.

"You little bitch" Patricia spat as she dragged her daughter out by her hair.

Cassie fell to the floor and felt a blow to her back where her mother kicked her. She tried to cover up her body but she couldn't. Patricia rain down blow after blow to Cassie's head. Over and Over.

"You stupid shit, I'll teach you to hide from me" Patricia's punches connected again and again with her daughter's face and head.

Cassie gave up struggling. Before she knew it, she had slipped into total complete darkness.

Reviews Please.


	8. Can't stay any longer

**Warning: What will take place in this chapter may or may not shock you. Be prepared.**

"All right, you have only 10 minutes to complete what you know on this test so use your time wisely" Mrs. Roberts advised.

She set the timer and the kids set to work on their test. Everyone seem to vigorously be into completing their multiplication problems. Zoey however had her mind on Cassie. Cassie has missed a whole week of school, she wondered what could of happened. Her eyes went to the chair that Cassie normally sat in, something just wasn't right.

"Is something wrong Zoey?" Mrs. Roberts asked from her place at the center of the table.

"No, everything's fine"Zoey replied.

Zoey picked up her pencil and set to work on her test. Mrs. Roberts smiled and turned her attention back to grading the homework from the night before.

"I gotta run to the store for a minute don't let anyone in here" Patricia said to her children.

Cassie and her older brother, Colby, nodded in response. Patricia tossed them a warning glance and left the house. Colby walked over to the couch and sat down. He turned to cartoon network and became engrossed in the program.

Cassie was going to miss him. Her mother treated her poorly but it was her brother who really cared and looked out for her. But truthfully Cassie couldn't take being there anymore. She was just tired. Most of all tired of not getting her mother's love which she so desperately wanted. So Cassie had made up her mind, there was no way around it. She figured things would be a lot better this way. Cassie walked over to Colby.

"I'm going to miss you Colby, I love you"She said hugging him tightly.

"Yeah yeah Cassie".

The statement didn't seem to register with Ten-year-old Colby. He knew Cassie told him she loved him all the time.

Cassie walked back to her mother's room. She opened the closet and retrieved the shoebox that was pushed to the back of the closet. She took it over to the bed and opened it. Mommy's revolver. Patricia had bought the gun last year after they had a break in. Cassie picked the gun up, it felt heavy in her hands.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she held the gun and brought it up to her head.

"Goodbye world" She whispered.

"Cassie…Cassie! No!"Colby yelled.

BANG!

Too late.

"Randy long time no see" Dr Huff greeted him in his home office.

"Yeah, listen I need them again".

"Randy, I don't think you need the pills again. Why not attend anger management classes?".

"I don't have time for that. Just give me the pills, and up the dosage" Randy demanded.

"Up the dosage? Randy I don't…".

"Look, I need this. I'm paying you, you gonna help me or not?".

"Your serious about this?".

"Dead serious. I can always find another doctor that will do it for me".

"All right Randy, you win".

Dr. Huff got up from his desk and walked into the next room to retrieve Randy's medicine. Randy was relieved. No more outburst from him. He was on the way to a calmer existence.


	9. Action louder than Words

The clock finally struck 2:15, and Mrs. Roberts announced their dismissal. Zoey quickly packed her backpack and walked outside with Brooke. Auden was already there waiting for her.

"Bye Brooke, see you Monday" Zoey said bouncing down the steps.

"Ok, See ya Zoey".

Zoey walked around the vehicle and got in on the other side. She slid in next to Blaise.

"Hi Mom, hi Blaisey" Zoey greeted.

Blaise smiled around his mouth full of crackers.

"Hi sweetie, how was school today?".

"Fine, except Cassie missed another day, that makes a whole week" Zoey pointed out while putting on her seatbelt.

"Hmm, maybe she's been sick".

"Yeah, maybe" Zoey replied.

They got home a short time later. Zoey went upstairs to change clothes and Blaise toddled into the playroom.

"Hey Zoe, I'm gonna lay your snack out on the island" Auden called up the stairs.

She walked back into the large kitchen and was about to open the refrigerator when the phone rang. She picked up the cordless off the wall and put it between her ear and shoulder so she could continue to make Zoey's snack.

"Hello, Auden speaking…oh Hi Mrs. Roberts…what!" Auden stopped and her eyes widened." Oh my gosh…that's sad…my condolences to the family…yes I'll break the news to her…huh uh…thank you Mrs. Roberts".

Auden hit the end button and laid the phone down on the island. She could not believe the news she just heard. It seemed so unreal. Cassie was dead. How was she going to tell Zoey? It would definitely break her heart. She's been through so much. Losing a mother and now losing a best friend.

She had to do it though.

Auden left the kitchen and went upstairs to Zoey's bedroom. The door was open and Zoey was sitting on her bed putting on her shoes. She looked up and smiled at Auden. Auden tried to smiled but it looked more like a grimace then anything else.

"What's wrong mom?" Zoey asked frowning.

"Zoey, that was Mrs. Roberts on the phone, I got something I have to tell you".

"What is it?".

Auden sat down next to her on the bed and took a deep breath. This is hard.

"Zoey…um…Cassie…".

"What about Cassie, did she say she would be at school on Monday?" Zoey asked.

"Not exactly, that won't be able to happen".

"I don't understand".

"Zoey, Cassie died today".

There. She said it. It was all out in the open. Zoey looked at her for a minute, almost in disbelief.

"That's not funny mom" Zoey said, getting upset.

"It's not a joke honey, Cassie is gone, she went to heaven this morning".

Zoey's eyes clouded over with tears, hot angry tears. She jumped up from the bed and set to destroying her room. She threw her chair across the room, ripped clothes out of her closet, and even kicked and punched her stuffed animals.

"It's all my fault!" She screamed." I'm a lousy friend".

"It's not your fault, sometimes these things happen out of our control. You did nothing to cause her death" Auden said moving towards her with her eyes also misting over with unshed tears.

"Don't touch me!" Zoey yelled backing away from her embrace." I don't deserve comfort".

"Zoey please..".

"NO! just leave me alone!".

Zoey ran from the room, down the stairs, and flung open the front door and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn't turn back, not even to acknowledge Auden yelling her name.

Auden stood in her doorway watching her run. She was crying now. She couldn't chase her, she was pregnant. She watched Zoey until she disappeared into the woods. Oh no! the kids never went into the woods unless Randy took them.

She had to get Blaise and drive the truck down there closer.

Zoey ran into the woods and stopped at the creek that lay behind the trees. Her legs were sore, and she was practically out of breath. She walked across the fallen tree trunk that lay half-way across the creek. She stared down at her reflection. What a lousy friend, couldn't even keep your best friend alive. Zoey sniffled.

She held her breath and jumped into the creek. She held her breath, she wanted to die, to join Cassie. She was only underwater a minute before a pair of strong hands pulled her out.

She coughed harshly and sputtered.

"Darling, what were you thinking?" Royston asked.

Randy sat at a bar in Los Angeles California, with Ted and Cody.

"See I told you a drink would take your mind off everything" Cody said.

Randy took a swig of his drink and sat it down. He really didn't want to be there, his body hurt, and he wanted to be back at the hotel sleeping.

"Hey Cody check it out" Ted said pointing to two girls off on the dance floor.

"Let's check it out. We'll be back Randy".

Ted and Cody walked off to the dance floor to flirt. Randy rolled his eyes, not like he needed babysitters. He sat a alone for a minute until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Randy" Eve greeted.

"Hey".

Eve looked across the bar and made eye-contact with Maryse, who nodded. Eve knew she didn't want to do this, but their were some things at stake.

"You know Randy, that blond over there looks an awful lot like Auden" Eve said.

"Yeah right, Auden would not be in here".

"You never know, could be to surprise you. It seriously looks a lot like her".

Randy turned his head in that direction, to prove the annoying bitch wrong. While his head was turned, Eve poured a white powder into his drink and got rid of the evidence. Randy turned back around.

"I don't know what girl your talking about, but none of these girls look like my beautiful wife".

"Oops, silly me. Got to go" Eve said walking away.

Randy watched her walk away and shook his head. Dumb whore. He down the rest of his drink, and looked around for Ted and Cody. He rode there with them and he was ready to go.

Suddenly he began to feel woozy and tired and his vision began to blur. What the hell? He shook his head again but it didn't help. He got up from the stool and almost fell. Someone put their hand on his arm.

"You ok Randy, you need help?" Maryse said.

Randy knew the voice but she was a like a vision swimming in front of his eyes. He couldn't focus, he wanted to fall asleep so bad.

"It's ok, I'll help you back to the hotel" Maryse said smirking.

She signaled for Eve to follow.

Reviews Please.


	10. I owe you

"Let go of me!" Zoey screamed as she desperately tried to free herself from the man's clutches.

"Take it easy little darlin, I just saved your life" Royston said, trying to calm the girl.

"Let go! I don't know you. Get your hands off me you fathead" She spat.

"There's no need to call names. If you calm down, maybe we can talk about this".

Zoey was about to offer another retort when she heard Auden's voice call through the trees.

"Zoey!".

"That's my mom" She said then kicked Royston in the shin as hard she could.

It worked and he released her. Zoey tore off running back through the woods with Royston following close behind. Zoey made it out and ran straight into Auden's arms.

"Thank God" She said." Don't ever do that again. You scared me".

Auden kissed Zoey's face but then her eyes widened at the sight of Royston emerging from the woods. Technically the woods were on their property, so why the hell was he on their property uninvited.

"What are you doing in our woods?" Auden asked.

"He's trespassing mom" Zoey said, frowning up at Royston.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life little girl".

"Saving her life?" Auden asked.

"Yes, why don't you tell your mom, Zoey. How you jumped into the creek holding your breath and didn't come back up".

Zoey scowled. She was beginning to hate him. Who asked him to help anyway. He should go back to his own life and leave their's alone.

"Is this true Zoey?" Auden asked, her blue eyes going to the brown ones of her stepdaughter.

Zoey shrugged, refusing to offer a response in the matter. She wouldn't understand anyway.

Auden sighed.

"Uh…thanks Royston. I appreciate you getting to her when you did".

"You know having dinner with me tonight, would be thanks enough" Royston suggested, grinning.

"She's not going anywhere with you" Zoey said then. Not liking where this was going.

Auden would be foolish to even consider going somewhere with him alone. Randy would kill her for sure then. But on the other hand, he did save their daughter's life. Zoey could be dead right now. She looked down at Zoey, who had a pleading look on her face. Auden understood where she was coming from but she did owe the man. As much as it pained her to.

"Dinner would be great" Auden said, trying to force a smile on her face.

"Excellent, I'll pick you up at 7:00".

"What the heck. Mom, you can't go with him. What about daddy?" Zoey questioned, growing more and more perturbed with the situation.

"Hush Zoey. I can handle this. I'll be ready then" Auden said.

Royston smiled widely.

"Ok. See you then pretty lady" Royston said as he tipped his hat and strolled over to jump the fence.

Zoey stomped over to the truck exasperated. Auden got in on the drivers side and checked the backseat for Blaise, who was sleeping in his carseat. Auden started the truck and drove back towards the house.

"I'm telling daddy" Zoey said, breaking the silence.

"Do not bug your father Zoey. He does not need to know about this, it's just a friendly date, nothing more. It's not necessary to anger your father" Auden reasoned.

"I don't like that guy. He gives me the creeps".

"Me too, but I owed him".

"Why couldn't he just accept a 'thank you' then, he wants you mom".

Auden thought so too. But she was making it perfectly clear to this Royston guy that she was not interested and was a happily married woman to a great guy. He was blind if he couldn't see that. She had no doubt in her mind that he would try to make a move, but she would just ignore all advances.

"I'll take care of it Zoey" She said.

"Whatever" Zoey replied." Can I call Brooke?".

Auden was suddenly brought back to the tragedy that was know hanging over them. The reason Zoey ran off in the first place. She needed comfort not a confrontation.

"Sure" Auden answered, stopping in front of the house.

Zoey nodded and got out of the car, racing for the front door that was left unlock.

"Will you take the damn picture already" Maryse hissed at Eve.

Eve nervously fumbled with the camera. She wanted to finish this and then be on her way before the drug wore off and Randy woke up. She pointed the camera at the bed where Maryse laid snuggled up to Randy, who was knocked out cold without a shirt.

"Eve, your pissing me off" Maryse spat, as she threw an arm around Randy.

"Alright, I got it" Eve said snapping a quick picture.

"I wasn't ready"" Maryse said, before laying her head down on Randy's chest." Now I'm ready".

Eve snapped a couple more pictures of Maryse in bed with Randy. A total of 25 pictures were taken before they quit.

"Eve you've been a great help" Maryse said, stuffing the camera into her bag.

Eve just shook her head. She couldn't believe she took part in this. She hated Maryse. She had nothing against Randy or his wife, and now she potentially about to ruin their marriage.

"Maryse, maybe we should leave this alone. There are plenty of guys out there for you" Eve reasoned.

"You would know, wouldn't you" Maryse replied smartly.

Eve sighed. If Maryse hadn't had her indiscretion over her head, she would totally smack those fake ass extensions out her head. It would definitely knock her down a peg.

"Well don't stand there looking stupid, make sure we don't leave anything suspicious behind".

Eve gritted her teeth.

"If you get caught, serves you right" Eve mumbled.

"Excuse me, I don't like your attitude" Maryse said.

"And I don't like yours, looks like we have one thing in common" Eve informed her.

"Don't mess with me, girlie. I would kick your ass if we weren't in this together."

That was it. Eve was tired of her mouth. If she wanted to continue to barge in on Randy's life, she could do it alone. She was out of it.

"You know Maryse. Fuck you and your stupid ass plan. I don't give a shit anymore. Count me out of this".

"Oh so I can tell Jo-".

"Tell John what you like. I don't care. I'm going to find him and tell him myself".

Maryse was seething. How dare she walk out on her plan.

"Fuck you Eve. Dumbass bimbo. I can do this all by myself. Just like you can 'hoe' around all by yourself" Maryse said.

That's when Eve lost it. She reached back and smacked Maryse so hard in the face, Maryse's head reared back. Maryse took a swing at her but missed as Eve ducked. Eve tackled her to the floor and began hitting her head against the floor.

"Dumb bitch. I'll teach you to say shit about me" Eve spat, while yanking the extensions out of Maryse's head.

Maryse screamed while trying to break free. But it wasn't doing her any good, Eve had her arms pinned with her knees. Eve started punching her face, it felt good to get out all her frustration.

That was before they heard a voice over them.

"WHAT THE FUCK!".

Auden walked in the den, where Zoey was watching Icarly.

"Is that what your wearing dinner?" Auden asked.

Zoey looked at her confused.

"What?".

"Why don't you go put on that new dress we got from Macy's a week ago" Auden suggested, smiling.

"You mean me and Blaisey are going too?" Zoey asked excited.

"Yup".

Zoey jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to get ready. Auden felt that with the children present, Royston would behave himself and not make any moves toward her.

Zoey laid the dress out on her bed and smiled a mischievous smile. She rubbed her hands together, thinking of all the ways to make this date miserable for Royston. She would enjoy dinner very much tonight.


	11. New Plans

Eve stopped in the midst of banging Maryse's head against the floor, to look up into the green eyes of Cody Rhodes. Beside him was Ted and beside him was none other than Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Oops!

"What is the meaning of this?" Vince yelled.

"Why is Randy in that bed and you two rolling around on the floor?" Cody also wanted to know.

Maryse pushed Eve off and they both stood up while glaring at each other.

"I know this looks strange" Maryse said, her eyes going to Vince.

"You mean sleazy" Ted spoke up.

Maryse rolled her eyes.

"We can explain" Eve said.

"You better. Right now in my hotel room" Vince said, he turned to Ted and Cody." Check on him".

Ted and Cody nodded then turned to Randy, who had not stirred the entire time.

/

"No mama, no like" Blaise whined, as he tried to push the plate of corn and mashed potatoes away,

"Corn is good for you baby, watch mama".

Auden spooned up some corm and took a bite, making a show of how good it was. Blaise wasn't convinced, and showed it by shoving the plate off the table and onto Royston's shoe below.

"Blaise Anthony" Auden said firmly, while grabbing up napkins." That was not nice".

Blaise made a show of not caring by picking up his sippy cup and drinking his juice.

"I'm so sorry" Auden apologized to Royston, while helping to clean his shoe of corn and mashed potatoes.

"It's ok".

Zoey rolled her eyes, she knew it was not ok, he was just trying to impress her. Zoey grinned inwardly though. So far the dinner had not gone smoothly and she had not done anything yet. Blaise had done everything so far. For some reason he was cranky, and acting out because of it. He had a screaming fit in the car on the way there, ran around the restaurant, and threw food. Her little brother was a genius. But she to take over for now.

She swirled her straw around in her sprite soda.

"So Royston, are you trying to sleep with my mom?".

"Zoey!" Auden gasped.

Royston thought the little girl had no idea, but he couldn't answer her like that.

"Darlin, I don't think that's appropriate table conv-".

"But you do think she's pretty" Zoey cut him off.

"..yes".

"And you know she's married to my daddy?".

"Yes I do".

"My daddy's a wrestler you know".

"I know that too".

Zoey stopped her swirling of the straw, and her eyes went to Royston.

"So you know if he knew about this, he'd kick your ass then?" Zoey inquired seriously.

"Zoey, hush right now" Auden ordered.

"What mom? You know its true".

"Zoey" Auden warned.

"Zoey I do find your mother to be very pretty, but I don't think this is a subject to discuss with someone your age".

Zoey nodded slowly and put her hand around her glass of sprite soda.

"You know what I think Royston?" Zoey asked a little too calm.

"What do you think Zoey?".

"I think you're a fucking creep, and you need to stay the hell away from us. Got it".

With that she threw the glass of remaining sprite in his face. Then put the glass down.

"Zoey!" Auden shouted, causing all eyes to turn to them.

Zoey turned to Auden.

"Mom, I'm full, I want to go home, Royston its been a pleasure".

Zoey saluted him and walked away.

/

Randy was awake.

And seething.

"Where are those two bitches?" Randy demanded to know.

"With Vince" Ted answered.

"I should have been fucking paying attention" Randy said.

"That damn Maryse is obsessed with you" Cody said." It was probably her idea".

"That bitch" Randy spat." If she wants to fucking screw up my life, I'll screw up hers".

"I'm guessing payback" Cody said.

"Damn right".

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ted.

Randy smirked evilly.

"At the next RAW show, Ted bring your computer, and Cody bring a camera".

Randy grinned thinking about his idea.

Payback is a bitch.

/

"Royston I apologize for this evening. I didn't know they would act like this" Auden said, now standing on her porch.

"It's fine. Kids are like that" Royston said.

Zoey appeared back at Auden's side.

"Blaise needs you mom, he wants you to read to him".

"Zoey, don't you have something to say to Royston?".

Zoey looked up at him and grinned.

"Yes…don't come back".

Then she raced back upstairs. Auden apologized once again and bid him good night. He drove down the driveway. Auden turned towards the staircase where Zoey was standing.

She stared for a minute then grinned.

"You did good tonight, he was miserable" Auden said smiling.

"I try" Zoey joked.

"You think he was convinced I was upset?'.

"Totally".

"Hopefully he won't come back" Auden told her.

Reviews please.


	12. Goodbye Friend

Auden walked down the hall, smoothing her dress along the way, and knocked on Zoey's bedroom door." Zoey, are you ready honey?".

She waited a few seconds before she thought she heard little sniffles from inside the room. Frowning, she pressed her ear against the door. Sure enough she heard them. Sniffles.

She knocked again." Zoey, I'm coming in ok".

No response.

She opened the door gently and found Zoey sitting on the edge of her bed, holding a picture in her hands, and tears running down her cheeks. It broke her heart, she knew it would be a hard day for her.

She walked closer to the bed and sat down next to her." It's going to be ok Zoey".

Zoey looked up at her, tears glistening in her blue eyes, and said." I don't know if I can do this?".

Auden hugged her to her." I know sweetie, it's going to be hard, but I think Cassie would want you to be there".

"It just hurts so much, we had so much fun together".

"You should cherish those memories and hold them close to your heart. Cassie may not be here anymore physically but her spirit will always be with you".

"Like mommy".

"That's right".

Zoey hugged Auden tightly then crossed the room to get a tissue out of the tissue box sitting on her dresser. She wiped her face and threw it away. She had to be strong today.

"Well the funeral is in an hour and we still have to drop Blaise off with grandma and grandpa. We have to leave now".

Zoey nodded.

They dropped off Blaise with Randy's Parents and continued over to the church where Cassie's funeral was being held. Zoey got out of the car and grasped Auden's hand. Auden looked down and squeezed her hand in support. They walked into the church where a lot people were seated already. Zoey looked forward and saw the open casket sitting upfront. She didn't want to look so she didn't. They found seats a couple rows back, next to Brooke and her mom. Zoey took Brooke's hand as tears dotted Brooke's red cheeks. They lost the third piece to their puzzle. She saw Cassie's mom and brother sitting in the front row. She couldn't see her mom's face but she could tell her brother was taking it hard.

15 minutes later, the funeral started with the reading of the obituary and the Preacher saying some nice things about Cassie. Then people in the audience where given the opportunity to say anything if they wanted. That's when it came to her, Zoey had something to say.

She leaned over to Auden and whispered." I want to go up and say something".

Auden nodded." Of course, you want me to come with you?".

Zoey thought it over and decided it was something she had to do on her own. She shook her head. Auden understood and said she would be sitting right there if she needed her.

Cassie's grandmother finished what she had to say and with a solemn look, left the podium.

The Preacher stepped up again." Is there anyone else that would like to share something from their hearts about Cassie?".

Zoey raised her hand and The Preacher bid her to come forward. Zoey stood on shaky legs and walked up to the front of the church. Up the three steps and behind the podium, where she had to stand on the small stool to reach the mic.

Zoey looked out over the Audience and swallowed. Her eyes went to Auden and Auden gave her a gentle smile. The audience was patiently waiting for her to speak.

Zoey brought her mouth to the mic." I…I just wanted to say ever since I met Cassie..".

She could feet the lump rising in her throat.

"Cassie was one of the most coolest…friends…I could ever have…".

She looked down and started to cry silently, she sniffled a little, but finished what she had to say.

"And I just wanted to say I miss her and I love her..so much".

Zoey began to sob in earnest which caused a few people to cry as well. Auden walked up and gathered her in a hug.

"You did great sweetheart" Auden soothed quietly.

She led her back to their seat and the service continued on. After the service, Zoey sat out on the church steps as Auden expressed her condolences to Cassie's grandparents. Zoey just wanted to go, it hurt so much to be there.

"Zoey".

Zoey looked up into those gorgeous green eyes, she had come to adore.

"Can I sit here?" Trevor asked, pointing to the spot next to her.

"Sure" Zoey said, swiping at the tears left on her cheek.

"I just wanted to tell you what you said about Cassie was brave".

"Thanks".

Zoey looked at him. This was the closest they've been to each other in a while. Normally he was running in the opposite direction away from her since they had that kiss that day. Didn't he know how much she liked him. She figured they'd never get closer than they were now, until the next thing happened.

Trevor slid over closer and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Zoey could not believe it. He took her hand, he was touching her. Maybe it was his way in showing he cared.

Zoey looked at him and he gave her an adorable crooked smile.

"I'll be there for you Zoey, we'll get through this together".

Zoey smiled and looked up at the sky.

"Take care of her mommy, I love you".

Reviews Please. **I just wanted to make this Chapter about Cassie's funeral.**


	13. Who said Revenge can't be fun

Eve came out of the divas locker room and saw Randy leaning up against the wall, holding the camera that Cody had brought.

"Well" Randy said.

"The coast is clear. The divas are all out around the arena, and Maryse has just walked into the showers alone" Eve reported.

"Excellent. Here" Randy said, holding out the camera for her to take.

Eve hesitated. Apart of her would be fucking happy as hell to see Maryse get hers, but on the other hand, after the ass chewing Vince gave them a few days ago, she wasn't so ready to get into trouble again.

"Randy, why do I have to take part in this. It's your idea, you do it" Eve said, going for her last plea.

"Maybe you've forgotten but there was a certain chick that tried to help Maryse ruin my life. What was her name? oh yeah…Eve. Your damn lucky I'm letting you off the hook. Now you can take this camera in there and do your job or you can expect me to do something to you" Randy told her, laying the ultimatum down.

Eve took the camera. Vince was one thing, but Randy was a completely different story.

"Now come back here with something worth it, or I'll make you film again".

Eve went back into the locker room and left Randy standing outside. He was shortly joined by Ted and Cody.

"So?" Ted inquired.

"Plan is in motion" Randy replied.

"Great, I got my computer set up in our locker room" Ted said.

"Cool. This bimbo will never fuck with me again" Randy told them, as his trademark smirk spread across his face.

/

Eve made her way to the showers and could hear Maryse singing. Holy fucking cows, this girl could not sing for shit. But this will make for great footage. Eve opened the door quietly and could see Maryse standing there, naked, and singing loudly. She wouldn't notice since she was so into her singing. Eve brought the camera up and began filming her in the shower. Maryse was putting on her own little show. She'd sing and every so often wiggle her butt to her horrendous singing.

"Like a viiiirgiiin…touch for the very first time…" Maryse sang loudly.

This was seriously invading her privacy big time but maybe this will teach Maryse a fucking lesson.

Maryse turned the water off and Eve paused her taping and quickly left.

/

Randy, Cody, and Ted were standing outside the locker room when Eve re-emerged.

"Got it" Eve said.

"Ted check it out" Randy said.

He was a happily married man, and wouldn't jeopardize that by looking at a co- worker naked in the shower. No matter how tempting. Ted took the camera and began looking at the footage…and grinning like a idiot. Cody moved closer to look over his shoulder at it. And liked what he saw.

"Oh yeah, Randy, this is great" Ted told him.

"Awesome. Eve great work, and now your work is finished. Take this as a lesson to not screw with me. Unfortunately a bitch like Maryse may have to learn the hard way".

Eve nodded, happy to not be apart of it anymore.

"Let's go back to our locker room, guys".

/

Ted hooked the camera up to his laptop.

"Where did you want to upload this?" Ted asked.

"Youtube" Cody suggested.

"No, youtube is strict when it comes to nudity and such" Ted explained.

"Put it on " Randy said then.

"Never heard of it" Cody said, looking puzzled.

"It's a new site, sort of like youtube but strictly for adults because of the material that is posted".

Ted nodded and pulled up the site, made up an account, and began uploading the video.

"When its finished uploading, make it private first. We're using this footage as a consequence over her head. She'll confess what she did to me, then maybe I won't make this video public. But if she's a bitch about it and won't confess, the whole world will know what Maryse looks like in the shower" Randy told them.

"And from what we saw, this video can get a ton of hits" Cody said.

"And humiliate Maryse at the same time" Ted added.

Randy rubbed his hands together.

"Most fun I've had in days".

Reviews Please.

**Oh and does not exist incase you go looking for it. LOL **


	14. Need a Break

Maryse flipped her platinum blond hair over her shoulder as she opened the door to the divas locker room. She didn't expect to run into the person currently leaning up against the wall. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk to the left but the person stepped into her way.

"Going somewhere bitch?" Randy taunted, completely blocking her escape route.

"Yes, if you get the hell out of my way" Maryse responded.

"Big talk for someone who is in a lot of trouble".

"Screw you Randy" Maryse responded, trying to shove by him, but her body was not enough to move Randy.

"I know you want to, but bitch you can't".

"Why don't you leave me the fuck alone. I don't even want your ass anymore. Buzz off".

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you tell me the truth of what the fuck you did to me".

Of course, Randy already knew her course of action. Eve already spilled the beans. Randy just wanted to hear Maryse confess it herself.

Maryse turned her head away.

"Oh nothing to say now bitch, a minute ago you were flapping your gums".

"Leave me alone Randy".

"I want the truth".

"If I don't tell you the truth, then what do you plan to do? Sue me" Maryse said, getting angry.

"No, but there is a video of you waiting to be broadcast to the world, if you don't open your mouth. What's it going to be?".

"What video? What are you talking about?".

"Wouldn't you like to know. Let's just say, you are a horrible singer in the shower".

Maryse's eyes widened. Randy smirked; he knew he had her.

"Don't you dare broadcast that video" Maryse said, after a minute of silence.

"Tell me what your plan was, and maybe I won't" Randy told her, shrugging.

"Fine, I had planned to take pictures of you and me in bed and send them to your wife, hoping that you would break up" Maryse finally admitted.

Randy rolled his jaw and nodded. So she was really planning to ruin his marriage. She is one cold-hearted whore.

"Where's the camera, I want the footage destroyed".

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, Vince already had us destroy it. The pictures are gone".

Randy studied her for a few seconds, gauging if she was telling the truth.

"It's the fucking truth Randy, all of them are gone, your wife hasn't got anything. Now will you get rid of that footage you have" Maryse said, getting annoyed.

Randy didn't say anything but turned and walked in the other direction.

"Answer me Randy!" Maryse yelled after him.

Randy flipped her off and continued on his way. She better damn well be telling the truth. He'd speak to Vince about it, and if the bitch was lying. Randy had every right to make her miserable. The whole thing just makes him so fucking angry. To think that someone would be that obsessive over him. It was petty and pissed him off so bad. He needed his pills so bad before he exploded.

He walked into the locker room where Cody and Ted were sitting around. Randy walked by them to his bag to retrieve his pills. He was only supposed to take two pills, but hell he figured three wouldn't hurt. Cody and Ted looked at each other.

"So did she tell you?" Ted asked.

"Hell yeah she told me, the conniving bitch" Randy spat. He hoped the pills kicked in soon so he could calm down.

"Damn so we get rid of the video?" Cody asked.

"Not yet. Maryse claims Vince had her destroy the pictures of us together in bed. I don't believe her so I'm gonna go to Vince. If Vince says otherwise, then the video goes out. Just keep it on private for now".

They nodded.

/

A couple weeks passed, and Zoey was now on Summer vacation. She did well in school and was now promoted to the 4th grade. It was the first official day for summer vacation and the temperature was 85 degrees. Auden sat out on their back deck enjoying the sun and watching the kids play. Blaise was driving around in his little jeep and Zoey and her friend Brooke were jumping on the enclosed trampoline.

Auden sighed content. The last week or so, she saw Royston constantly. She didn't know if he was trying to be helpful or just trying to get into her pants. He seemed nice but his constant presence was annoying her immensely. She figured he was taking advantage of the fact that Randy was not home. Well Randy was coming home in a couple days, so maybe Royston would make himself scarce while he was home. The guy definitely had some creeper vibe to him and she was starting to feel paranoid being home alone, where as, she didn't before. Even the kids weren't comfortable around him, Zoey made that fact pretty clear. It was just frustrating, that she couldn't enjoy her home.

Well it was the summertime now, and summers usually meant they were on the road with Randy most of the time. She'd find herself taking it slow this summer now because she was in the last couple months of her pregnancy. It was June and she was due in August. She was hoping that when Randy came home this time, they would be able to finish the nursery and get a few last minute major things they needed, even though they were using a lot of what they used for Blaise when he was an infant. By them not knowing the sex again, Auden wanted to be prepared and buy some clothes, incase it was a girl this time. She had plenty of boy things from Blaise.

Her cell phone rang, breaking her thoughts.

"Hello".

"Hey baby".

"Hi" Auden replied, a smile spreading across her face.

"Ready for me to come home?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I'm ready, the kids are ready, just 2 more days".

"Yup, I've been counting down".

"Me too".

"So how are the kids?".

"Their fine, Zoey and Brooke are on the trampoline and Blaise is driving around in his jeep".

"I can't wait to see them".

"I bet".

An awkward silence.

"Randy when do leave to go back on the road?".

"Next weekend, why?".

"I was just wondering if the kids and I could come this time",

"You tired of being home babe?".

"Kinda, it does get a little boring sometimes without you".

"You know you can come with me baby, I've been thinking of buying a bus so you guys could come more often".

"Really?".

"Yeah, I feel like I miss out on a lot of what the kids are doing and I miss being with you. I think a bus would work just fine for us".

"That would be accommodating for us. We'll talk about it more when you come home".

"Ok. I gotta go baby. Got to get some time in at the gym, you know how it is".

"Yes I do, I love you Randy".

"Love you too".

Auden hung up. Now she thought about it, maybe being home isn't what she wanted anymore. It was nice being there for the kids but what about herself. Most importantly she needed to distance herself from Royston as much as possible.

Maybe it was time to find a job.


End file.
